Liar
by Red Banana Ice
Summary: Matt, seorang bartender sekaligus freelance dihadapkan kepada seorang detektif muda yang sarkas dan angkuh. Pekerjaan apakah yang diberikan pemuda itu?


Ini salah satu requesan si Udinnn. Astaga. Gomen kalo gak bagus =_=". Membuat ini ketika UTS dan ketika kompi banyak masalaaah.

* * *

**LIAR**

Disc: T. Ohbadan Takeshi Obata

* * *

Winchester, di kota ini ditemukan berbagai hal seperti penyelundupan, narkoba dan hal-hal buruk lainnya sehingga kota ini merupakan salah satu kota yang memiliki sisi gelap. Apalagi dengan adanya kabut, membuat suasana kota ini makin mengerikan. Hukum rimba sangat berlaku disini.

Meski begitu, itu tidak mengurungkan niat anak bersurai putih ini untuk melangkahkan kakinya disini. Ya, Near tau itu. Bagaimanapun kasus adalah hal yang paling utama baginya. Dan dengan terjun ke dunia yang berhubungan dengan kriminalitas adalah hal yang sudah diperhitungkannya dari berbagai sisi, baik resiko maupun manfaatnya.

Near pun melirik sekitar, tampak mencari sesuatu. Begitu sampai disebuah bar yang bertuliskan Diamond Bar, dia masuk begitu saja. Dilihatnya sejenak isi bar itu, tampaknya orang yang dicarinya tidak ada disana. Dia pun duduk dan memesan sesuatu dengan seorang bartender yang menurutnya sedikit nyentrik dengan baju ala bartendernya dan google yang berlensa orange itu.

"Saya ingin jus."

Bartender itupun terkejut melihat Near. Apalagi, Near hanya memakai piyama kebesaran yang biasanya dia pakai dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Jus? Dik, sebaiknya kau pulang. Ini tempat yang tidak baik bagimu."

"Saya bilang aku ingin jus. Apakah begini cara melayanimu? Benar-benar tidak becus."

Lelaki bersurai merah itu terdiam sebentar, lalu dia berkata sambil tertawa geli, "Kau anak kecil tapi berlagak dewasa. Pffttttt"

"Andalah yang anak kecil yang berlagak dewasa. Dari pemilihan kalimat anda saja, tidak mencerminkan cara berpikir orang dewasa yang selayaknya. Segera buatkan saya jus atau saya akan melaporkan pelayanan anda ini ke bos anda."

Lelaki itupun menghentikan tawanya. Lalu membuatkan anak itu jus.

Near hanya melirik jam sejenak.

"Ini, sudah jadi."

"Terimakasih.", balas Near singkat.

"Apa kau menunggu seseorang dik?"

"Jangan memanggil saya begitu. Melihat dari kondisi tubuhmu, usiamu tidak jauh berbeda dengan saya. Jadi saya harap anda tidak memakai suffiks "dik" atau sebagainya. Karena usiaku 13. Dan usiamu 15.", balas Near sambil memilin rambut sebelah kirinya.

"Ssssttt! Jangan keras-keras."

"Payah."

Orang itu menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku mengaku. Usiaku 15. Apa kau menunggu seseorang disini?"

"Ya, aku menunggu temanku. Dia belum datang."

"Begitukah?"

Near menatapnya, lalu menjawab,"Sedangkan anda, apa alasan anda berada disini?"

Pemuda bergoogle itu menjawabnya dengan sumringah, "Dari awal aku memang bekerja disini."

"Padahal, anda bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari ini."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Dan tolong jangan memakai gaya bicara yang terlalu formal."

"Hal itu mungkin saja terjadi jika kau berusaha. Dan anda mempunyai masalahkah dengan gaya bicara saya?"

Lelaki itu menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Begitu sulitkah berbicara dengan anak dihadapannya ini? Ya, sangat. Dia tipe yang tidak mau mengalah.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak terbiasa. Namamu?"

"Sebelum anda menanyakan nama, terlebih dahulu perkenalkan diri anda."

Garis empat sudut terbentuk dikepala sang bartender. Ini menyebalkan, begitu pikirnya. Dan untung saja pemuda ini memiliki kesabaran yang luar biasa. "Aku Mail Jeevas, panggil saja Matt. Kau?"

Bocah albino itu diam sejenak, lalu berkata "Aku Near."

"Near? Namamu unik. Dan bagaimana kau...?", ucapan Matt terputus karena tampak seseorang berkulit pucat, bermata panda yang menyapa orang yang dipanggil Near itu.

"Kau sudah disini Near-kun?" tanya seseorang bermata panda. Dia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Near dengan gaya duduk yang aneh. Ya, sama anehnya dengan Near. Cuma, teman Near itu tampaknya lebih tua dan berambut hitam legam.

Matt sekarang benar-benar terkejut. Dia, mengenal L?

"Ya, jadi ada apa memanggil ku kemari L?"

L menatapnya serius, lalu menjawab, "Near-kun saya dengar untuk kasus kali ini anda membutuhkan jasa IT kan?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Matt, dia adalah teman saya. Jadi, saya harap anda dapat membantunya kali ini."

Matt masih bengong dengan tidak elitnya. "A..a...jadi orang ini yang kau bicarakan L?"

L mengangguk. "Jadi bisakah aku memesan cake disini? Atau kopi dengan gula yang banyak?"

"Kalau kau ingin cake, cari saja di toko cake, L-san!"

* * *

Kini Matt duduk didalam mobil bersama bocah yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Kenapa L meminta dia membantu anak ini?

"Langsung saja, apa hal yang mesti aku lakukan itu hal besar?", tanya Matt.

"Menurut saya tidak. Itu hanya hal sepele."

"Tetapi, kenapa kau begitu bersikeras ingin menyelesaikan hal sepele itu?"

Near kembali memilin rambutnya,"Apa kau tau, hal yang sepele pun kadang bisa membuat seorang manusia jatuh dan bertekuk lutut?"

"Aku sering menemukannya, dan kurasa tidak sampai seperti itu."

"Mungkin karena anda terbiasa tinggal di tempat yang penuh tikus got." Jawab Near santai.

"Setidaknya kami bukan tikus yang duduk-duduk saja, mendapatkan uang dengan menggantungkan hidup pada kasus kejahatan yang terjadi.", balas Matt tidak mau kalah.

"Anda mengejek L-san?"

"Tidak, aku mengejekmu.", jawab Matt sarkas.

"Saya tidak butuh uang. Saya hanya memecahkan kasus yang menurut saya menarik. Itu saja."

"Jadi kau tidak melakukannya demi membela kebenaran?"

"Anda tau, kebenaran dan kejahatan itu bualan. Hal itu terjadi karena anda menjadikan lawan anda sebagai penjahat."

"Cara pandangmu unik.", senyum Matt.

"Apa anda tidak keberatan dengan pekerjaan kali ini?"

"Apa itu hal berat? Aku hanya melakukan seperti biasanya bukan?"

"Kali ini sedikit berbeda, anda harus mengambil data dengan proteksi yang benar-benar luarbiasa. Anda bisa mundur jika anda mau."

"Mundur bukan mottoku. Lalu?" jawab Matt antusias.

"Anda hanya perlu mengambil data yang ada didalam perusahaan itu. Haruskah saya mengulangnya dua kali?"

"Kau begitu menginginkannya Near?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kasus yang saya hadapi cukup menarik, dan kasus ini membutuhkan data itu."

"Apa harus memakai data itu?"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia?", tanya Near.

Matt pun berkata dengan malas, "Kau benar-benar sensitif."

"Jadi, bisakah anda membantu saya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Saya harap anda tidak menyesal."

* * *

Sebulan kemudian...

"HEI MATT! SUDAH KUBILANGKAN! BERHENTI MELAKUKAN HAL BODOH DAN AWASI DIA!."

"Hei Mells, teriakanmu membuat kupingku sakit. Bisakah kau kecilkan sedikit volume suaramu?"

Dan disinilah dia, terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak biasa. Terjebak didalam gangster besar. Gangster ini tidak hanya melakukan penyelundupan narkotika, namun juga melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan saking banyaknya. Dan kini, dia menjadi kaki tangan orang itu.

Ya, kaki tangan dari seseorang yang bernama Mello. Pria berambut pirang yang kini bersamanya.

"Tidak! Dan kau, berhentilah dengan PSPmu atau PSP mu akan merasakan akibatnya.", Mello menggigit coklatnya.

Matt berhenti memainkan PSPnya. "Dan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang Mells?"

"Matty, selidikilah orang ini."

Matt mengambil data-data yang diserahkannya, lalu melihat satu persatu nama yang tercantum pada kertas itu, matanya tertuju pada nama seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Apa aku harus menguntitnya?"

"Tidak, aku mengetahui sesuatu mengenai mereka. Dan kau harus membantu menghancurkan orang itu."

Orang itu ya?

"Tentu. Apapun aku lakukan demi Mells. Mells, kenapa kau begitu membenci orang itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menang darinya."

"Kemenangan bukan segalanya kan?"

"Kau tidak lihat bekas lukaku? Menjijikkan." Mello menghempaskan barang-barang yang ada disekitarnya.

"Dendam kah? Pfftt, bagiku, Mello tetap menarik apa adanya kok."

Mello hanya tertegun. Orang ini...kenapa?

"Mello berhenti saja melakukan hal ini."

"Matt..., sebaiknya kau urusi saja tugasmu! SEKARANGG!"

"Mells benar-benar lucu." Jawabnya sambil tertawa.

"Huh." Dia pun melihat seorang wanita dari kamera pengintai yang sudah dipersiapkannya sejak awal. "Hm, setelah ini, akan kemana Lidner itu?"

Matt memperhatikan pergerakan seseorang yang dipanggil Lidner oleh Mello, lalu berkata, "Mungkin saja dia pergi ke markasnya. Ah, besok bukannya Mello akan melakukan negosiasi dengan yang lain?"

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi, aku sedikit curiga."

"Hm? Curiga?"

"Negosiasi ku sebelumnya gagal. FBI telah menemukan tempat negosiasiku. Apakah menurutmu itu wajar?"

"Wajar? Mungkin saja. Mereka benar-benar anggota yang memiliki keahlian bukan?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya Matt. Aku rasa, penangkapan salah satu anggotaku di Shinjuku pasti ada campur tangan orang dalam."

"Pengkhianat maksudmu?"

"Ya. Dan itu terjadi lebih dari dua kali."

"Kau terlalu memikirkannya. Jangan khawatir." Matt memeluk Mello.

"BERHENTI MEMELUKKU MATT!"

"Tapi Mello hangat."

"Huh, kau ini.", Mello pun perlahan membalas pelukan Matt sambil menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah, tanpa tau kalau...

Matt menyeringai.

"Jadi Mells?"

"Ya, kita akan menghabisinya."

"Di gudang tua itu? Bukankah ini membuatmu tidak untung?"

"Kau salah, aku sudah memikirkan beberapa hal yang akan mungkin terjadi."

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu optimis." Matt mengeluarkan mancis, mengambil rokok dan menyulut api dari mancis itu ke rokoknya.

"Aku harus mengalahkannya, ini pertaruhan terakhir."

* * *

Suasana di gudang tua itu cukup mencekam. Matt menghentikan mobilnya, dan Mello dengan sigap keluar dari sana dan memulai persiapannya untuk mengadakan negosiasi dengan Near. Matt dan Mello pun menuju ke salah satu ruangan di ruang dimana seseorang itu menunggu.

Dan orang itu adalah Near...

"Tampaknya ini akan menarik." Jawab Near dengan tatapannya yang datar.

"APA MAKSUDMU HAA?", Mello menatapnya garang.

"Mello, cepat serahkan dirimu segera. Saya dengar, andalah yang meledakkan stasiun YTV."

Mello pun terlihat meremehkan Near, "Menyerahkan diri? Pada brengsek sepertimu? Heeeeh? Memangnya kau punya bukti?"

"Untuk saat ini belum ada. Tapi saya tau, andalah yang membunuh Pak Sasakibe karena penyelundupan narkoba itu hampir ketahuan."

"KAUU! SEENAKNYA MENUDUH TANPA BUKTI."

"Bukti pembunuhan telah ada. Meski dibilang, pembunuhan yang anda lakukan itu benar-benar kejahatan sempurna. Namun, yang menjadi masalah, kami tidak punya bukti dalam peledakan YTV.", Near memilin ujung rambutnya.

"HEH?..Jadi kau ingin segera ke neraka kan?" Mello bersiap menembakkan pistol.

"Turunkan pistolmu, Mello."

Mello terkejut, "M...aatt?"

"Turunkan, atau kau yang akan mati sekarang." Matt menodongkan pistol.

"APA MAKSUDDDMUU MAATTT?"

"Pistolmu itu tidak berpeluru. Jadi pilih, menyerahkan diri atau mati?" Matt tersenyum sumringah.

"K...KAUU..."

"Ayo Mells, putuskan yang bijak."

"Aku memilih, kita semua mati." Mello langsung menerjang Matt dan memelintir tangan Matt, hendak mengambil pistol, Namun Near dengan sigap menyuruh Lidner bersiap terhadap situasi yang ada disalah satu tembok yang berlainan sisi dengan Matt dan Mello berdiri, menghajar Mello. Matt pun mengambil kesempatan untuk menembak kaki Mello dan memborgolnya.

* * *

"Saya kira, anda sangat tertarik dengan Mello-kun."

Matt menatap Near,"Kau cemburu heh?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, anda begitu dekat dengannya. Tidak seharusnya anda melakukan itu padanya."

"Bukannya keinginanmu itu menangkapnya? Aku sudah menyerahkan Mello dengan mudah, buktinya pun sudah kukirim di brankasmu. Apa itu belum cukup?"

"Cukup. Lebih malah. Anda terlalu berlebihan terhadapnya. Lalu apa anda menciumnya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sekedar memeluknya. Tidak lebih."

"Anda berbohong."

"Aku tidak pernah membohongimu, Near."

"Kenapa anda menembaknya? Bukannya itu menyakitkan, anda lebih memilih melindungi saya ketimbang melindungi Mello-kun."

"Aku melakukannya untukmu. Kau tau? memangnya aku tahan harus hidup mendengar celotehnya tentangmu setiap hari, setiap detik dan setiap menit."

"Apa itu masalah buat anda?"

"Tentu. Karena, aku cemburu." Matt memeluk Near.

"Anda ingin menipuku?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti penipu?"

"Kau menggunakan cara ini untuk menipu Mello. Anda tidak lihat, tampangnya yang mengerikan itu ketika anda berkata, menyerah sajalah dan serahkan dirimu, Mello. Dia bahkan ragu-ragu ketika akan menembak anda."

"Aku tau. Jadi, kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"0,000001%"

"Meskipun begitu, kau mencintaiku kan?"

Near pun membalas pelukan Matt lalu mencium puncak kepalanya. "Ya, dan anda benar-benar seseorang yang nekat. Berbohong demi saya."

"Sepertinya aku terdengar seperti penjahat. Dan hentikan panggilan mu yang formal itu Near."

"Jadi anda lebih suka saya memanggil anda dengan nama bukan, Jeevas-kun?" Near memelintir rambut Matt.

"Mungkin." Matt tersenyum.

Near mencium tengkuk Matt. "Tapi Jeevas-kun, anda benar-benar luarbiasa."

"Apa aku mendapatkan hadiah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Nate river berhenti menggodaku. Bisa berhenti sebentar? kita bisa melanjutkan ini dibar."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya di bar. Aku benci suasana disana."

"Terserahmu saja, Near-sama.", Matt mengangguk patuh layaknya inu dengan tuannya.

* * *

Suerr Absurddd, maaf udinnn T^T dan all.


End file.
